


Muffled Music on the Radio

by qtkenobi



Series: HiH Gifts, April 2013 [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Ficlet, Fluff, Gift Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-22
Updated: 2013-04-22
Packaged: 2017-12-09 04:25:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/769954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qtkenobi/pseuds/qtkenobi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pansy and Ginny have a secret rendezvous in the Slytherin Common room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Muffled Music on the Radio

Ginny snuck into the Slytherin common room behind Pansy, gripping the invisibility cloak she'd borrowed from Harry's room. She stepped slowly and carefully, her heart racing with the possibility of being caught. She almost felt too nervous to continue on, something that she rarely felt, but she knew it would be worth it in the end.

Pansy looked around the room, decorated in green and stone with an ornate fireplace at the far wall, and then ducked into the dormitories. She came out moments later with a smile on her face. "All clear, you can come out now!" she called out.

Ginny dropped the cloak from her face, leaving most of her body still invisible. "You're sure we're safe?"

"Of course, Ginevra," Pansy replied, rolling her eyes. "I'm the only one in this bloody house who doesn't feel the need to lose my mind over a Slytherin-Hufflepuff Quidditch match. We all know Hufflepuff plays for fun - that isn't exciting!"

Ginny disagreed about Hufflepuff's Quidditch team, but she didn't feel like wasting time to argue over it. The two only had a limited amount of time alone and Ginny wanted to use it wisely. She took off the rest of the invisibility cloak and laid it loosely on the arm of a nearby chair, and then ran over to Pansy and took her in her arms.

"This is exciting," Pansy said before leaning in and pressing her lips against Ginny's. She backed away slightly, pulling out her wand. "I snuck in a Muggle radio. Do you want to listen to something? It only works if I use a music charm on it. And it only gets one station."

"That sounds great, Pans," Ginny answered with a giggle.

Pansy aimed her wand and cast a wordless spell, which caused the radio to come to life, letting out the soft beat of music from across the room. "It only goes as loud as three, so we should sit closer to it on the couch, yeah?"

"Perfect." 

Hand in hand, Ginny and Pansy made their way to the couch. The music was still quiet, but neither girl cared very much for what was on the radio. They were caught up in each other, the touch of skin and lips was enthralling and new. They spent nearly two hours together, alternating between talking and kissing and cuddling and dancing and holding hands. Just being together, being themselves for a change, was the most fun either had had in a long time.

They were interrupted by the sounds of students chatting in the corridor outside of the common room. Ginny quickly jumped up and threw the invisibility cloak over herself and quietly made her way to the entrance to wait for it to open up. Pansy ran up next to where she thought Ginny was and whispered, "We need to do this again sometime."

As Slytherin students started pouring into the common room, moaning about a surprise Hufflepuff upset, Ginny maneuvered her way way out silently. It took everything for her to not skip and shout the whole way back up to Gryffindor Tower.

**Author's Note:**

> Part of Hogsmeade Weekend fic gifting at HiH for bluemermaid


End file.
